CORE2:BIOINFORMATICSINFRASTRUCTUREANDSERVICES SUMMARY The Bioinformatics Infrastructure and Services Core will support the three CCMI projects at all stages of research and publication. The core will be composed of three major components: Cytoscape and the Cytoscape Cyberinfrastructure (CI)? the Network Data Exchange (NDEx)? and the CCMI Data and Analysis Portal.First,Cytoscapewillprovidearangeoftoolsfortheanalysisandvisualizationofbiologicalnetworks, including the proteinprotein interaction networks from ?Project 1?, the genetic interaction networks from Project2?, and the hierarchical cancer cell ontologies and models from ?Project 3?. The second component, NDEx,willprovidedatabaseinfrastructuretosupportthesharing,reviewanddisseminationofnetworkdata andmodels.ItwillalsoenableconsolidatedaccesstopublicbiologicalnetworkresourcesforusebyCCMI investigators.Finally,theCCMIDataandAnalysisPortalwillprovideacommonaccesspointforsoftwaretools and pipelines and for their associated data. This component will be supported by GenePattern Notebooks, whichwillfacilitatethedevelopmentofworkflowpipelinesandthesharingandreproducibilityofanalyses.The abovethreecomponents?visualnetworkmapsinCytoscape,storageofnetworksandmodelsinNDEx,and softwareandanalysisworkflowsinGenePatte? rnNotebooks?willallbemadeaccessiblethroughtheCCMI?s website(ccmi.org).PublicationsusingCCMIproductswillbeenhancedbytherecentadditionstoCytoscape for dynamically embedding network data in peerreviewed journals. Finally, the Core will draw on an impressivearrayofhardwareinfrastructureforsupercomputing,includinghighperformanceclustersatmultiple sites.